Caos Inc (AU)
by JuCaos
Summary: Chaos! Chaos! Welcome, welcome to Caos Inc.! Here we will listen to any requests or jobs and we will accept the jobs that is well-within our range of abilities! DO UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS RUN BY TWO TEENS, Ceilo and Nuvolo! I do not own KHR nor G27 yaoi. HOWEVER I do own the OCs in this story Rated T for cursing... Might go up in future Possible pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chaos! Chaos!_**

**_Welcome, welcome to Caos Inc.!_**

**_Here we will listen to any requests or jobs and we will accept the jobs that is well-within our range of abilities!~_**

**_DO UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS RUN BY TWO TEENS, _**

**_Ceilo and Nuvolo!_**

* * *

"The bloody hell? A famous company being run by two teenagers? Nono, are you sure you want to put your request to them?" one of nine people said that was standing before small building with the sign in the front. The male in the wheelchair just nods and smiles brightly, almost as if he was enjoying the fact of it.

"Yes, yes, Coyote. I'm sure I want to put my request in to them. After all, we have head of Ceilo's and Nuvolo's success in both civilian and mafia world," the male said as the one behind just pulls his hat down, smirk playing on his lip as his curly sideburns just bounces at his action.

"Nono, as much I respect you, this time I think you gone crazy. You're basically asking them to handle such a sensitive matter by themselves," the male said with deep baritone voice, Coyote and other agreeing with his statement. However, Nono just barks out in laughter as the doors slides open to reveal ebony-haired teen boy with black jacket setting on his shoulder as he was wearing white dress shirt and black slacks with clean black shoes. He also had tonfas out, in front of him as if he was going to ward them off in case.

"What are you doing here for, herbivores?" the boy called out as Nono just laughed again, wheeling himself closer to the boy. This shocked the stranger, though his grey steel eyes just narrows in case of sudden attack. The male with curly sideburns pulls out his gun in case, moving closer to the old fool.

"We've come here to ask you and your partner a request. I'm sure you're rather fluent in Japanese yes?" Nono asked, talking in Japanese as the boy just clutches his tonfas tighter, scanning the old man in wheel chair. After he did so, he gave him an approval to enter with him turning around and heading inside. Nono just grins and pushes his wheel chair forward, other people following him as Coyote and hit-man just stayed close behind in case.

"Omnivore is not in right now," the teen said as the building only revealed two desks and suitable seating arrangement that can hold up to thirty people at the time. The desks was littered with papers, though one of them was more cleaner. Nono just shivered at the sight of paperwork, not happy to see them. He even pitied the one that have more paperwork to do even more as well.

"So who are you?" the hit-man said as Coyote just stands, even the others did so as the teen just leans against the cleaner desk, as if it was to say it's his.

"Nuvolo," the teen said coldly, wanting to get the others out of the building soon. He hates crowds, but he managed to get control on his hatred with Ceilo's help, providing that they needed them for money. The hit-man just blinks then smirks even wider, wanting to know what the other looks like now, looking around with his eyes hidden by his fedora that has orange band on it. The room bares no photos except for famiglias that was posing with bright grins on their faces as if they were thankful of something. One of them actually reminded him of his old student. Looks like Cavalonne had came to them as well. The duo has good connections to mafia world.

"Nuvolo, is Ceilo in? If possible, I like to speak to both of you at the same time," Nono asked gravelly, snapping the hit-man's attention back to the teen as the teen just narrows his eyes, his tonfas hidden from their sight. There was no doubt that the boy can hold his ground for considerable amount of time against them all.

"As I said, he's not in. He's doing a minor request at nearby location," he growled, warning him. He hates repeating himself as the hit-man just pulled out the gun and kept it in plain sight. When the hit-man did that, the other just pulled out his tonfas again, crouching forward as if to attack them in case.

"Reborn, put away your gun. We're not here to be hostile. Nuvolo, I'm sorry for my friend's actions. We don't want... Unnecessary interferences with this request of ours," Nono commanded, boss aura coming out as the ebony-haired boy just smirks, excited as if he knew that other was strong. It seemed that he had someone who had boss aura that is akin to Nono's before.

"Teo, are you sure you want to leave it in their hands?" Reborn asked, putting away his gun as the boy just held his tonfas out, reconciliation coming upon his eyes.

"Is this regarding to Vongola's inheritance, Omnivore?" the teen straightly asked Nono, giving him the new nickname as Reborn just cocks his gun, even though it was in the jacket. Nono just narrows his eyes, was sure that such matters was hidden from mafia's eyes. However there was that case of hacker managing to get that info about a week ago. For a week long, Nono had prepared in case of trouble, but nothing happened, as if they decided to keep it a secret or decided to stay out of the matters.

"How did you know that?" Coyote asked, his eyes narrowing as he reaches for his weapon as the Nuvolo just smirks, striking at the least bit of fear in the old man.

"None of your business. If you're here to ask us to train the heir, Omnivore, there's no possible way we could do it without proper reasons to do so," Nuvolo said, setting the ground as Nono just blinks then breaks out into a wide grin.

"So it was you two that hacked into Vongola's database after all!" Nono said cheerfully, chuckling as Reborn just sighed at his old friend's antics as Coyote just stares at the teen, flabbergasted as the other people just stand there, though their eyes betrayed surprised. They were there for bodyguard purpose.

"Hnn." was the only reply to that.

"But yes we are here to ask you of that. And don't worry about the reasons part! I can send one of my trusted allies to help you with the request, ne?" Nono asked as Reborn just looks at him as if he as going insane or was purely insane from the start. The latter was sounding more plausible.

"Who?" the teen asked, wanting to make sure of all details are covered.

"By Reborn here of course! No doubt you've heard of him?" Nono answered as Reborn successfully decided that the old man been insane for whole life. There was no possible way that he would work with two unknown teenagers, no matter how famous they are in bot worlds. The teen just smirks, his ebony-colored eyes looking at the said person as he took in the appearance. Reborn was wearing a dark suit with orange undershirt and black tie, his shoes polished as he had a chameleon sleeping on the rim of the hat. There was also a noticeable budge where it can easily be recognized as the shape of pacifier. It was the sign of one of the strongest people in the world.

"Nono! Are you sure about this!" Coyote asked, bit worried as Reborn just stayed silent, not being able to refuse the old man's offer. The teen just gets off the desk and stood upright, smirking as if he was going to make one person cry in fear.

"We'll accept your request. The cost will be place to stay, money for food, school, other things and we will and still do our business in Namimori. Any more details before I bite you all to death?" he said, apparently the longest he had said as Reborn jsut looks amused by the boy's conditions. It seemed that he been itching for something and Namimori seemed to be that something.

"Yes, we will provide you plane and tickets to get you there. We'll also provide information about the heir, and the time to leave will be in two days," Nono said, nodding as he found the demands suitable. After all, the teens have to go to school in Japan, no matter what they say. Reborn just chuckled, starting to enjoy the mission that was imposed on him.

"Hnn. Kamikorosu," he only said as Coyote and Reborn pulled the wheelchair out of the building, leaving the poor bodyguards to mercy of the lone stray cloud. Few minutes later, the bodies can be seen tossed out of the door, landing right before the escaped trio as Reborn, Nono, and Coyote just stares at the pile.

"This could be interesting. Provide me weekly details of the mission, Reborn" Nono only said before Coyote just stared at him in fear as Reborn just breaks out laughing, no longer able to keep his amusement in control. They began to load the car up, Nono just sitting there with glee in his eyes as Reborn just stood by him while watching Coyote stuffing the bodies int eh car, muttering about upping their training if they weren't able to stop the battle-thirsty teen on the move. It was like that for few minutes, Reborn finally gathering his stoic self and his black-coal eyes peeks out of the rim, looking down at Nono in the wheel chair.

"But are you sure that Iemistu's information is up to date? After all, he hasn't seen them in eight years..." Reborn asked, serious as Non just looks down, frowning a bit.

"He wouldn't let me send spies so you have no choice but to find out to see whether or not it's true..." Non only replied after few minutes later. There they loaded themselves into the car, not noticing the gravity-defying brown hair peeking out from the corner, golden brown eyes studying them with sudden gaudiness.

"I hope we don't have any surprises from Namimori itself..." Reobrn said, before the door shut, hearing Nono'a luaghter starting as the brunette jsut slowly steps out of his hiding spot. He narrows his eyes at the other's sentence and turns his head to see the doors sliding open as the car begant o leave. Nuvolo just steps out of the doorway, his eyes finding him right away as the brunette just pouts at him.

"Did you really have to accept thier request, Kyoya?" the brunette said as the teen just smirks.

"Yes, Ceilo... Or should I say, Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya just answered, making the brunette just sighs in defeat with his head hanging down.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuvolo was in the plane, looking at the folder on the table that was built in the wall as he yawns, blinking out the tiredness in his eyes. He had arrived at the airport at unusual time where it could be about six for Japan. He picks up the folder, waiting for someone to join him. He knew to behave, and plus, the herbivores in the plane? They knew not to mess with him as well keeping themselves busy with their own assigned tasks. That only gave him no reasons to bite them to death.

"Chaos, Nuvolo. Is Ceilo here?" A baritone voice said as the teen just tilted his head to look up to see the hitman standing there, hands in pockets as he was smirking. The teen just glances at the female, who got the meaning of it and began to close the door. Reborn just looks at the female and back down at Nuvolo, just keeping his own mind hidden.

"Omnivore's in Japan, preparing everything," he only said as Reborn just sighs. He had wanted to see the hidden person, the one that seemed to be the head of relationship between them both as Reborn just moves, heading toward to the seat that was on the other side of the plane. And the plan was huge, thank god for that. IF it was small, Nuvolo would just bite the attendants to deaths.

"I see. Anyway, I think you know most of the mission's details, but I want to go over it to make sure if it's all correct," Reborn said, not liking the fact that he would be working with two people. And they;re teens as well! Nuvolo just gave no response to that, reading the folder for the third time then closes it, smirking lightly as he seemed to be amused by the info on it. Reborn caught that smirk, but only stored it away in his mind for plane ride. They have, after all, twelve hours to spend together. "The boy we're going to be training and protecting together is Sawada Ieyasu. He is the younger son of the Sawada Iemitsu, the head of CEDEF, and Sawada Nana, a housewife that knows nothing of mafia. They also have older son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or you would call him-"

"Dame-Tsuna. A Namimori student that failed miserably at all grades and subjects, not being able to go over third vaulting horse and has no sense of balance..." Nuvolo interrupted, wanting to get the basic facts over with. He had known of their school reports, since he after all was the Head of Disciplinary Community.

"How did you know that?" Reborn asked, his eyes narrowing as it was visible from underneath his fedora hat, his partner blinking as it sticks out it's tongue to taste the air. Reborn had kept that information from the folder and he knew that it wasn't in database, but with the boy knowing about Tsuna's details?

"I'm the Head of Disciplinary Community in Namimori," Nuvolo answered, cutting off any doubt that the boy was heading home in a while. Reborn just sighed, not clearly happy with the fact of working with the head, though it did help that the boy can easily interfere when needed. "Ceilo will be appearing as School President, since he has proper knowledge and power to back it up," Nuvolo also added, making Reborn pleased with their standing in the school.

"I see. However, let me continued. The information is out-dated, since whenever Iemitsu call Nana, all they talked about is Ieyasu, and they had painted him out as a student with tons of friends, good grades and great attitude. I have my doubts with that, but if it is true, then we might not have to do much work on gathering the guardians. Now, let me ask you, have you heard of Smoking Bomb Hayato?" Reborn explained, waving a dismissive hand as the plane was already in the air, encountering some turbulence, but not much. The teen just narrows his eyes at the name though, seemingly knowing of him.

"Herbivore that doesn't know when to shut up?" he only asked as Reborn just lets his amused smirk appears on his face. Reborn likes that one of his partners doesn't like the puppy bomber.

"Hai. Well, I've decided that he's to be the Storm Guardian for Ieyasu," reborn said as Nuvolo just scoffed, clearly knowing of something.

"That herbivore won't listen to anyone but Omnivore. He's stupid," he only said as Reborn just dropped his smirk, not knowing of this detail. It seemed that Caos Inc. has been very well-known if they had encountered the bomber. "But his bite are stronger than before," Nuvolo only added whimsically, tilting his head a bit. Reborn was not just curious of their information on things.

"Okay, tell me how much you know and who are you bringing along?" Reborn asked, his eyes narrowing as Nuvolo just yawns, wanting to sleep. However he had to make the connections known to hitman.

"Currently we have Omnivore at the head of the Caos as I am the head of second branch which involves civilans. Nebbia and Nebbio is the heads of mafia branch and will be joining us at the later date. Ceilo already took Fulmine to Japan with him, seeing that the herbivore needs to get an education as Tempesta is the one you mentioned. He helps Ceilo with his paperwork and sometimes requests for hacking. Caos's Sole is currently in Japan with Pioggia, both equally stupid and loud. But they do their jobs when needed to. You'll meet them if times must call for it. But Omnivore will not reveal himself that easily in Namimori... However we do have some Nullos and Nullas, but they are mostly situated in Namimori as well..." The ebony-haired teen said, wanting to get the fact that they had others getting ready for their mission in Japan and will react perfectly when needed. Plus, they also had a right to send reports to Nono anytime, just as long they really have to do that. Other than that, they would not even come here. Reborn just studied the teen, noting that the boy was bit more open when they were mainly alone and not crowded. And plus, it seemed that Ceilo person had managed to tame him, though gave him enough room to move around in. Reborn also noted the fact that all the flames that was known to Nono and him was called out, even Mist was called out twice. Now he had to know.

"Do they know of our world?" Reborn asked, getting straight to the fact as the teen just smirks, deciding not to answer as he knew he was protected by the fact that other couldn't attack him in the plane. However it does not clear the fact that the killer intent was coming out of the hitman, who was clearly furious of the other's silence.

"Namimori... A place to call home..." the teen only said that snapped the hitman out of his anger, seeing that he was sleeping, though Reborn had a feeling not to disrupted the boy's sleep. Ah well, it was after all nighttime for Namimori and it was already late right now. Reborn just stifles a yawn and began to fall asleep, with his eyes open.

But the last thought goes out directly to Ceilo.

_I hope that brat knows what he's doing, or I will torture him to ends of his wits._

* * *

"A-ACHOO! ACHOO ACHOO!" a brunette just sneezed out nowhere, scattering the papers from the desk he been at for past half of hour, seeing that he was geting tired.

"Ah, Ceilo-kun! Are you okay?" a male comes in with fairstyle that look liked it been rick rolled with simple hairbrush. The brunette just chuckled faintly, looking toward to one of the two couches in the room, seeing curly black-haired male sleeping deeply with cow blanket on it. The brunette just sighed, hanging his head as he gathered the papers and re-read them again then nods.

"I'm fine, Tetsuya. Thank you for letting me take over his office to do this... Can you go put this in the school records for me?" Ceilo just smiled at the person who has been fretting over him, though stopped to look at the papers. The reaction was funny to watch, seeing the worry shifting to shock then to happiness.

"So Kyo-san is coming back... But are you sure you want to come back like this?" Tetsuya asked, making sure as the boy just gave off a warm smile of him that seemed to got some of the hardest bosses to crack at such innocence.

"Currently I have no home to go back here. If I have to start over so be it, but I know this will work out, since I do have my own family that I look after," the brunette only said, his golden-brown eyes shifting to amber ones, scaring the other. Then Tetsuya sighs, a soft smile on his face as he tucks the folder under his arm and bows formally to him.

"Welcome back to Namimori, Kouchou Ceilo Tsunayoshi. I hope you find your work plentiful and home comfy," he said as the brunette's smile just turns bit brittle at the word work.

"I hope you guys won't give me much to work with as well," Ceilo only said, groaning mentally as he saw a small smirk, just a itty bitty small smirk on his face. The rest of night goes by as Ceilo struggled to get the papers done. When he did, it was only ten as he swivels in the chair, looking outside as he say the sky being glittered with stars. He had soft frown on his face, his body looking lax, but if you know the brunette very well, you can tell he's tense. He takes in a deep breath, then began to get out of his partner's chair and moves over to the window, leaning on the panes, his eyes now scanning the ground below him. It seemed that all is peaceful and calm, just exactly how it was before he had left Japan for some personal reasons...

"And those reasons are coming back to haunt me... Let's just hope that _he _is not the same as before... Or I swear to Dio, _I will cause some chaos._" He said softly, no emotion betraying onto his face as he pulls as he saw Tetsuya coming back in with different folder, holding it out to me as I accepts it. I opens the folder and a small chuckle nearly escapes me. There, it held five different applications, one for Math and Homeroom teacher, one for English, one for Sports, and other two was for Doctors. Two can be easily explained, but the Sports and English and one of the two Doctors? He can only snickered, scaring Tetsuya of what might be on his mind. Tsuna just sighed then chuckling airly.

"They all are approved. I'm sure that Kyoya-kun accepts them as well," Ceilo only said with a small smirk on his face. Tetsuya can only take the folder and lets the spiky-haired brunette boy walks over and picked up the cow-teen into his arms and leave the room with the chuckling going on as his shoulders shaking. Tetsuya then opens the folder, suddenly seeing the names of the new teachers that new school president just hired.

_Reborn - Math & B-1 Homeroom_

_Colonnello - Psychical Education_

_Cavallone__ - English & A-1 Homeroom_

_Innocenti - Head Doctor_

_Shamal - Second Doctor_

* * *

_I suddenly feel bad for Reborn and Dino... Well, Dino more than Reborn since he could just head butts with Colonnello._

_ANYWAY, what the next chapter should be about?_

_Don't worry about the personal reasons. All shall be revealed in later chapters, though slowly hints will come out._


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came nice and sweet as the two international flier came out of the plane to embark onto the the new lands with group of stranger crowding around them.

AS IF KYOYA WOULD TOLERATE THAT!

"Herbivores, get out of my way or I'll kamikorosu," the teen only said as there was a helicopter running, waiting for two people as the hitman just smirk, the expression snugly settling on his lips. He pulls out his cell and saw that they had arrived few hours early, providing that it was bit darker than from before. But at his sudden threat, the people scattered, not wanting to taste that killer intent that other had oozing out at the time. He just stalked over to running helicopter, jumping in as he was greeted by an old sight.

"Kyo-san. It's great to see you again," Tetsuya said as Reborn just follows after the teen, seeing that the stranger had known of Nuvolo. Now he was curious. It seemed that Nuvolo had lived in Namimori and left lasting effect. Why did he leave, Reborn could not find out about him nor Cielo, who seemed to be close friend (He would never confess to this in fear of getting bitten) with the irritable skylark.

"Tetsuya, how is Namimori?" The teen only had to ask as Reborn steps into the helicopter, sliding the door shut as Tetsuya just kept it open with one of his feet. Reborn just blinks, knowing that they were the only ones that were arriving from Italy themselves.

"Ah, peaceful as you left it. Sorry, we're picking up two more people. Cielo said that you would approve them anyway," Tetsuya said as he slides the door open to reveal two males, one Reborn instantly want to shoot at as the other seemed to be wearing doctor coat with glasses sitting atop of his nose. This got Nuvolo's attention, seeing such person being in Japan.

"Innocenti," the teen only said grudgingly, not giving the army guy by the doctor a shot of glance. It seemed that between the skylark and the doctor that only resulted the uncontrollable teen into obeying him. the doctor just smiled, his rainbowic hair shimmering in the light as he steps into the flying vehicle.

"Ohayo, Nuvolo or can I call you Hibari Kyoya? I heard from Cielo-kun that you're returning as the head of Disciplinary Committee?" the doctor only said that only made Kyouya wants to beat that poor brunette up when they next meet each other. In fact, his finger was inching closer to the spots where his tonfas are hidden at as Tetsuya just sweatdrops at his cousin's antics. However Reborn just stored the information that such a esteemed doctor is here before him as he had Leon his animal partner shifting int the gun and shoot near the feet of the army guy.

"Colonnello, what are you doing here?" Reborn growled, attracting the other's attention as the army guy just laugh. Kyoya just smirks, seeing that Reborn does have someone that irks him after all. However the guy just jumps into the helicopter and sat right next to Reborn, headbutting with the other as he messed up the hat as he had his sniper gun on his lap, pointing directly at Reborn's stomach. Reborn had his gun toward to Colonello's chest, smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey there Reborn, kora! I'm here because Aira asked me to and Cielo-chan asked me if I can take the position of PE teacher, kora!" Colonello said good-naturedly as Kyoya just wants to smack the adult for being loud as Tetsuya just opens the cockpit and waves Kyoya in. He knew what he was doing after all as Kyoya just slips from them and sat in the small space, not caring about Tetsuya, who was getting things ready. Then all of the sudden there was a loud outbreak and one stifling laughter as the doors shuts.

"Everyone, put on the headphones and stay quiet. We'll be in Namimori in thirty minutes," Tetsuya yelled, granting peace and silence as Kyoya just puts on his. He looks outside and saw passing cloud that ironically reminds him of himself with Cielo. he smirks, hearing of what did the little _leone_ say about him.

_'Nuvolo may seem free and proud, but do understand that he is my Nuvolo. That means that if you want him, then you have to get through __**me**__ first before getting __**him**__."_

Such an ironic sight, seeing the Varia's leader face turning into amused face as Ceilo was wearing a mask and a hat to cover up his identity at the time. He was well known among the bosses that he trusts as Mini-Primo, but that was rare and few in between and so far, there was only, oh, about two, three famiglias that knew of him. No, make that four. There was that police one after all.

"Kyo-san, everyone been waiting for you to come back. Right now, Cielo-san already begun his job, though he would not be coming out of his office for some while," Tetsuya began to report, Kyoya just nodding as he snaps out of his recollection. It seemed to Tetsuya that someone had managed to make him more calmer and more easier to talk to, but left his bloodlust alone as if they were afraid of it. He can only let out a soft smile at that as he chew on toothpick in his mouth, pleased to see his younger cousin is still the same.

"How's the target?" Kyouya asks as Tetsuya just smirks. Reborn, Innocenti, and Colonnello just stayed silent, wanting to glean more information of Nuvolo himself. Tetsuya just lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he just smiles brightly.

"Ieyasu is still the same as ever since you and Tsuna both left," was all he said before all hell broke loose with Reborn in the helicopter.

* * *

Cielo just stood there in the doorway, wearing a hat with simple mask that looks like fire when hits with sunlight. He was standing with black-haired teen, Fulmine, or what Cielo now calls him.

"Lambo, you need to understand that you must do this. The whole group are doing this to prepare for better future. So try to integrate yourself with them, ne?" Cielo said as he just sighs, trying to soothe crying teen as he knew the home he was sending him to was warm and good enough for him. Hell, it was perfect for Cielo himself as well, but there was that inkling of darkness in there. But he knew that his dear little lightning bolt can survive that.

"But-But, Cielo-nii! Do I have to do this?!" Lambo cried out as Ceilo just sighs, making one of the Disciplinary members stifle a laughter. Ceilo just pulls out a bag full of sweets and shakes it a bit, snapping the boy out of tear rampage.

"If you go along with the hitman and help the woman there with the house duties with few others that may come along without Reborn's permission, ne? It'll help me to keep an eye on the target and his behavior... Plus if you do it next week, even better. Just ask Reborn for the schedule and call yourself Fulmine and he'll know," Cielo said as Lambo just shakes his head up and down, wanting the sweet and he knew that his dear older 'brother' would give him daily sweets as well. "But for now, get those three people settled into their new home and come to Namimori-chuu ne?"

"Hai! I will do my best to please Cielo-nii! Lambo-sama won't fail this mission!" he said loudly, making the masked teen chuckled as the member near them began to lead the boy out to school as a group of five went out to do their daily walks, making sure that Namimori is safe and ready for civilians to wake up. Cielo just stands there as he rubs his forehead with his bare hand. He had major ringing in his head as he swore that Kyoya had an hand in this pain he's feeling right now.

"What did you mean that Sawada Tsunayoshi never came back to Namimori, Nuvolo!" a baritone voice called out, anger exposed in it as Ceilo just shivered at the sound of his old name as he could sense specific skylark's smirking aura going on. He slides the door open, meeting them head on as he crosses his arms as Kyoya just stops, seeing his get up broke at the least sixteen rules.

"Oh, hush it, Kyo-kun. I believe being a Kachou does have its uses with appearances after all, right? And Sawada Tsunayoshi is a very dear friend of mine and is currently living a life where he is loved by his own family that I had an hand with," Cielo said darkly, giving the sniper a chill in his spine as the hitman just tilts his hat up to let the other see his amused eyes. Innocenti just guffawed at the boy's statement and went over to Ceilo, kissing him on the cheeks as the greeting.

"Ah, It's refreshing to hear your blunt way of speaking, little leone!~ If anything you would have made the best candidate for Vongola Decimo, but it's a shame isn't it?" Innocenti said, clearly striking a chord in Ceilo as Reborn took the notice of sudden stiffness.

"Inno-san, I'm not sure. We do have another back-up, but I don't want to interfere with Nono's decision unless needed to. This time, I just want to ensure that Vongola is not going down through another path of sins. I have seen enough famiglias go through the same thing," Cielo only said as his brown eyes through the mask closes, Reborn clearly pleased on how the other's intentions, though he wasn't sure. It just means that other may have to backstab them if the choice proved to be fatal and he wasn't even sure that Tsunayoshi is ready for dark world of theirs just yet.

"Ah, Ceilo-kun. You don't want to cause some _caos_ now ne? I know you may do this kind of things if it means to make mafia world to become better, but don't make an enemy out of Acrobaleno just yet," Innocenti warned him as Ceilo just mentally groans, tilting his head back as he wa holding a folder in his hand. "Oh, what you got there?" Innocenti asked, caught the sight of the folder.

"Oh, the new school list of people. Apparently, we're getting five new teachers, one returners, well, that's two since rarely expose myself in Namimori-chu that often, and four new students. One is already here and heading on his way to school after getting his daily prize from me and you and Colonnello will be going with the Bonivo-" Cielo began to explain, looking at the sheet as Reborn just shoots at the door by Cielo's head at the word Bonivo.

"So that cow brat is here as well? Just what I needed," Reborn growled, not happy to hear that such teen is here as well. Cielo just smirks, chuckling.

"He's under my care for time being, but!" Cielo said as he also holds up one fingers, smirk still on his face. "He also has Ten-Years Bazooka on him as well. Well, it's still a prototype so expect something weird from it too," Cielo added as the newcomers just became interested in the item that Bonivo kid now carries. "But I should warn you. Fulmine will come and help you with your training, Reborn, so expect him appearing before you from now until next week," Cielo added as he stretches, his school bag on him as Innocenti just snatches the folder out of his hand and reads it.

"Oh.. Oh my. Think you're going bit overboard with this? Or is it their's doing, Leone?" Innocenti said as Ceilo just snatches the folder out of his hand and began to walk, Kyoya long gone since mid-way of conversation with Tetsuya, no doubt getting ready for his return, though it was four in the morning and he was starting to hear screams of terror from other side of town, somthing about 'Demon has came back!' and 'Run, run if you value your life you damned fo-ACK!'. Others took notice of that too as the masked teen just shakes his head and began to make his way to school.

"Kyo-kun is having fun," was all he had to say as Colonnello made a mental note to not mess with the blood-lusting skylark unless he really want to have intense spar. Reborn, on other hand, can see his tor-I mean training sessions around the ebony-haired teen chasing the poor target down. "Anyway, follow me and I'll introduce you guys to your new workplace. Oh and you have to obey most of the rules that Kyoya had set down before he left. He'll allow some bending since of the mission but not much," he added as the group began to follow him, Innocenti humming a sweet tune that somehow goes along with the terror screams as well as Reborn just decided not to cross the doctor unless he really had to. He had heard of Innocenti creating weapons that got the government going wild for.

"Oh! Before I forget, Cielo, those gloves you ask of me for? I can't make them unless I gather a specific material that is made of Dying Will flames," Innocenti said out of nowhere, speaking in Italian as Ceilo just tilts his head back, glancing at Reborn's pet for some reasons as Leon just blinks the flickers his tongue out at him. Reborn narrows his eyes at the topic of Dying will as Colonnello just smirks at the turn of conversation.

"Why you need gloves that have Dying Will material, kora?" Colonnello asked as the teen just shrugs, his hands gloved. He pulled one up to his mouth and pulled it off, exposing the bandaged hand underneath it. Colonnello and Innocenti just winces at the sight of it, even Reborn was bit ill. He now is able to see the first hand experience of using Dying Will Flames without correct conductor to support yourself.

"I was trying to build up my skin to use of Dying Will Flames, but each time ended up with me going to hospital with over-used excuse of cooking accident and oven as the nurses began to call me little dame-leone. Even to this day, I barely made a headway in my training and I can only use them in emergency like if my friends are in sudden trouble and can't hold their grounds, I just drop everything and head there with approach that is akin to Primo's Will. Far as I knew, some called Caos Inc. a second coming of Vongola, even Byakuran Gesso, who seemed to know everything if possible,' the teen explain, though he hissed out the name as if he had some kind of mixed up feelings about him. "One time, he told me I would change the world, whether I know of it or not. The girl with him, let's see... She came with her mother too so they were part of Giglio Nero Famiglia and the mother is the Sky Acrobaleno." That got Colonnello and Reborn to look at him in surprise as the teen just shrugs, as if he didn't care for their fames. He stopped before the school gate as he could see the skylark there, cleaning his tonfas off a bit as the grey-sterling eyes connects with the brown eyes.

"Get inside before early-comers gets here. We'll have to hold an assembly to introduce all of the omnivores and carnivores right away and that herbivore is already in your office, waiting for you," he reported as Cielo just sighed, shaking his head as he waves his hand forward. Reborn just stayed silent, Innocenti taking his area as Colonnello just shift from his foot to another, gleeful about something.

In fact, all the returners and newcomers was shifting in tense mood, some for good and some for bad.

And one was preparing for worse situation.

* * *

**I forgot I already finished this chapter long time ago. It just that I finished proof reading it a bit, but not much.**

**I AM STILL HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS!**

**RATE, REVIEW OR FLAMES? I kindly eat them**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for sudden disappearance, but I went into hospital for personal reasons. Don't worry I'm all okay now!~ Now.. I need to get cracking on Cinderella Story with a small twist to the plot. It will be bit more drawn out than it should be anyway. But thank you for being patience! Also the ages and nicknames is at the bottom of the page and I am stubborn author and whatever I says goes in this story, goes it will. ANYWAY. Thank you for reading this little messed up story of mine!

* * *

Ceilo just stands there, seeing everyone staring at him as he sighs. He knew his outfit was weird, seeing that he was wearing white button-up shirt and orange tie with black slacks and shiny loafs with orange fiery mask with black fedora with orange, almost like Reborn's. He had changed into his work outfit, seeing that Kyoya actually told him to change and tossed him those clothes. He had to wait for his cue to step forward into the light, seeing Reborn standing by him with small amused smirk. Cielo can only do so much against his fear of people, seeing that he gets run down by him everyday if he ever appears in public by himself.

"-and now, we finally can introduce our very own kaichou, Cielo-kun! He just recently returned from Italy to finish his school year here!" the principal said as Cielo took his cue and steps forward, bowing as he gave off a very warm smile as his eyes scanned the crowds for familiar faces. When he did, he nods barely and takes the stand, looking all pleasant and pleasing.

"Hello, Namimori-chuu! I'm glad to back in my hometown and I really hope that we would spend a great year here all together! Today we have a very pleasant surprise for all of you guys!" Cielo said, straight to point with pleasing words as everyone was captured by his charming ability, when he could heard a snort from specific hitman. Eight faces in the crowd heard it too, but puts up a play as Cielo addressed their attention on him.

"We have Reborn, who will be the Math teacher and Homeroom teacher for B-3 homeroom," he began as Reborn steps forward, nodding as he gave off a killer smirk that got a lot of girls kyaa'ing and boys grumbling about how they will lose their girlfriends for him. "Colonnello, who will be leading sport and physical education classes," Colonello jumps forward, posing a bit by Reborn as Reborn just glares at him, everyone in the room just suddenly decided to created a fan club that features of two of them. Cielo can only can them a apologizing looks as they glances at him, bit of questions in their eyes. "Dr. Innocenti, who will be working as school's head doctor with Dr. Shamal, who will be assisting him," Cielo introduced the other two, Innocenti stepping forward when his name is called first as Shamal did the same. They both bowed, smiles sitting on their lips as they were playing nice with each other. Cielo knew of their rivalry with each other when coming to subject of healing topic. "And, finally, but not lastly, for English and A-2 Homeroom, we have Cavallone Dino and his assistant, Romario," Cielo finished as Reborn just snaps his head to stare at Cielo as Dino steps up alongside with his assistant on other side, smiling gracefully as Dino was screaming 'help me!' inside of his mind as Ceilo just gave off a wide, wide grin. "Please let's greet them with our school song!" he added, clapping a bit for attention and Reborn snaps out of glaring at Dino. Everyone just stand sup and looks toward to them and bows the straightens. Cielo just waves a hand as the piano began to play first few notes before everyone began to sing, blending together as Hibari and his crew joined, providing baritone back-up as Cielo provided the tenor back up.

_"The green that trails Namimori_  
_Not large not small, Nami is best_  
_Always unchanging_  
_Vigorous and gallant..._  
_Let's sing together_  
_Namimori middle school!_

_Shining like the morning dew, the Namimori School_  
_Ordinary and usual, Nami is best_  
_Always fighting_  
_Vigorous and gallant_  
_Let's smile together_  
_Namimori middle school_

_Your and my Namimori_  
_Common and enough, Nami is best_  
_Always together_  
_Vigorous and gallant_  
_Let's walk together to_  
_Namimori middle school."_

Reborn was left behind in surprise along with new staff members, all staring at the kids before them. Hell, if this school was a glee club in total, they could win any competition, hands down. Reborn scanned the crowd in attempt to ignore Dino, his ld student, and saw very annoying face. He saw Lambo smiling brightly as he was in the third front row, looking at Cielo as if he was happy to see him. Reborn filed that for later puzzle as Cielo attracted his attention again.

"Now, we will let Head of Disciplinary Committee to end this off. But first of all, let's welcome him back from his sudden disappearance, yes?" Cielo only had to said with sharp bite at the end, everyone clapping their hands as Hibari looked bit smug, knowing that rest of the room was bit scared of brunette' sudden wrath. He approaches the stand and glares at everyone.

"Follow the rules and no one gets hurt," was all he had to say as he jumps off from the stage, leaving Cielo only to sweat drops.

"Okay, before you guys go, today school will be let out at lunch. Also you have study break till the bell rings as well. Also there will be ranges of transfer students coming in soon as well so treat them kindly! You are hereby dismissed!" Cielo can only say as everyone suddenly disappeared, even Lambo who knew not to stay around as Cielo just steps back and lets Reborn stalks over to Dino.

"Oh, haha, Reborn. It's nice to see you again," Dino began to say as Romairo and Cielo just watches Reborn with curious eyes as everyone just stands there, nickering a bit.

"What bring you here, Dame-Dino?" Reborn said, shooting at his feet as Dino jumps, and steps back, his hands reaching for his rope. he was no longer wearing his usual outfit, instead it suited teacher's dress role. "After all it has been six months since I finished training you and you're here, goofing off," Reborn added warningly as Cielo just sighed.

"Oh let him be, Reborn. He would be useful for helping us in our mission. I had an hand in this matter, since principal decided to let me handle most of issues this year," Cielo said as he held up an interesting picture of principal of doing something as Reborn only pulls down his hat, smirking. Now the boy was able to control school easily, it just means that the boy can only do some much with his control. "However i will let it run its own course. I will leave now since I do handle my business and my school work at the hibari compound. Also, Colonnello, Innocenti, Dino, Romario, Lambo Bovino will show you to your new home while you're here for a stay. Just wait for him after school and he'll show you. Anyway, There's something you need to introduce to your class, Reborn. But I'll let that boy to wait a little more longer in your office. But be there at your class in fifteen minutes," Cielo added as he jumps down from the stage and left the room, not pleased about something as he looks at the paper. however Reborn turns back To Dino, smirking as Romario stays behind as other three just went back to their new classes, though taking their time to get used to their area as Innocenti and shamal were conversing on how will they do their work with Cielo breathing down their necks for them to do their job right.

"Dino, it's time for your punishment!" was all they heard last from the gym, a scared scream as a soft sigh as the trio went to their class room. Little did they know a certain brunette was in Hibari's office, holding onto his bag as he ruffles his gravity-defying spiky hair as he looks at the prefect before hi, doe eyes looking worried.

"A-Ano Hibari... Do you think this will work?" the boy asked as Hibari just looks at him with a predatory smirk as the boy cowers at the sight of it.

"Yes. Cielo Tsunayoshi, you will be transferring into B-1 class. You homeroom teacher is Reborn and you know what to do," Hibari said as the boy just sighs lightly, looking down at his school-issued slippers.

"H-Hai... Act my part until Cielo-sama ask me to stop..." Tsuna reply, a small mirth in his eyes.

"Good. Now stay here until the bell ring and stay quiet," was all Nuvolo said when he goes to sleep, Tsuna's eyes narrowing at his harsh way of speaking as his eyes flashes orange then back to dark brown, something that would catch a lot of attention. He had grown out his hair and look lithe, almost as if he has been training and he looked like he could be popular if acted properly. However, there was something that defected that.

And that was his past.

* * *

Reborn walks out of the gym, cracking his shoulders after fully punishing his old student, thankful that he was his unwilling victim of his pent-up energy. Now, his guts is going off, like there was something he should know. He trust his gut and he narrows his eyes, heading straight to his class after leaving the teacher's workroom with clipboard on his shoulder. He looked over the list and saw no new changes, so just who did Reborn had to introduce? He lets his mind go over anything that Ceilo must have slipped, but the only thing that stood out was that Ceilo looked bit mad about something, but gave in about something. He stops before the door, seeing no student around it then enters the door.

"Alright now everyone. Shut up or I'll put bullets in you," Reborn warned out, making the kids shuts up as he glances over his newly-acquired students. Seemingly, that cow brat was not in his class as there was two empty desks, one was doubtedly for puppy-bomber, whom loyalty he wish to sway if his new target is all what the folder say, and another one by the windows in the back that seemed to be left alone. "Now, since we're all quiet and all, I will do roll call before the class start and I heard from Ceilo that you guys will be receiving a new transfer today without his knowledge of so," Reborn said as he flips to the sheet and began to call out names, whom he smirks pleasingly as he made contact with his target.

"Sawada Ieyatsu."

"Here!" A brown-haired boy with blond spikes with blue eyes called out, his hairstyle similar to his father idiot that Reborn wants to shoot for passing down such ridiculous hairstyle to the boy.

"Now that's everyone. Any questions while we wa-" Reborn began to call out as he pulled out his Glock, aiming at the door as it slid open, revealing Hibari all in his glory with no changes in his outfit except for his armband that suited his outfit very well. Reborn had to give it up to Skylark, who looked like he could hold his ground without getting his outfit dirty.

"Reborn, the new transfer here. He's been sneaking around Cielo's care, saying that he wanted to go to school," Hibari only said, his eyes giving no clue of who it is as Reborn just looks at him, gun trained at the middle of his forehead as he could have swore he saw a familiar spiky hairstyle from anywhere. It was so similar to Vongola Primo's, seeing that he saw that painting very often when he can help it.

"Oya? Let him in and I want him to introduce himself to rest of the class, if they are a boy," Reborn called out as the boy flinches, hiding behind the skylark again as Hibari makes a irritated look.

"Herbivore, if you don't do this, I will tell your gaurdian that you don't want to do this anymore in thirty minutes. Compared on how long he took to do this, he would punish you," Hibari warned darkly as the boy just sighed and steps around, Reborn mentally cursing and glaring at the skylark as Ieyatsu just perks up at that familiar sight. The brunette boy that looks like Vongola Primo steps up, his brown hair framing his face perfectly as he stumbles a bit then went up to the chalkboard, trying to get used to shocked looks that was sent toward to him. The brunette picks up a chalk and wrote out his name, making sounds as he turns around the bows clumsily.

"H-Hello. M-My name i-is Ci-Cielo T-Tsunayoshi. I-I hope y-you treat m-m-me well..." the boy's meekly called out, Hibari nodding at his introduction and sliding the door shut, cutting off any of the boy's escape plan as the brown eyes stared horrified at the doorway as if he couldn't believe him.

"So you're really Dame-Tsuna?" Ieyatsu called out shocked as Reborn can only let this go on course as Tsuna just looks at him, as if he couldn't believe he was in his class. Then the whole class took a double take, seeing such a familiar look as the brunette can only stumble over to his old desk, tripping a few time as Reborn narrows his eyes, noting that some of it was faked for some reasons. However, Ieyatsu breaks out in laughter, a mocking one much to Reborn's surprise, and stares at Tsuna who was sitting right behind him. "You are Dame-Tsuna. I thought you ran off and died," he added as Reborn felt his finger twitches, finally gathering true intel as the brunette had arrived at right timing for him. In fact, he had to wonder what Cielo is to Tsuna after all.

"H-Hai... B-But I-I'm not c-coming back home..." Was all Tsuna replied shyly, fingering his small gem rings on his fingers that Reborn could have swore he saw Dying Will Flames in them. "B-Because K-Kyoya-san and C-Cielo-kun w-wants me t-to stay w-with them..." That even got Reborn's interest, wondering how protective they are over their second options if the younger twin fails.

"Minna? Are you sure about that, Dame-Tsuna? You're liar after all," Ieyatsu only retorted, everyone agreeing except for Takeshi, who just smiled weakly at that, and Reborn, who can only watch the event plays out. He noted Takeshi not doing the jeering as Tsuna just ducks his head, red from either shame or anger, Reborn cannot tell. Now, he have to interfere, points the chalk gun he had specially made for this and aimed at Ieyatsu's head then at Tsuna's head, one getting a bull mark on Ieyatsu and other being a miss by a small shifting motion that seemed normal. That can only say that Tsuna has been involved in mafia world, possibly trained by Cielo or someone by mafia branch. Possibly Nubbio and Nubbia themselves?

"Now everyone. I guess that enough of welcome back party for Cielo Tsunayoshi here," Reborn called out, everyone frozen stiff at the sight of chalk gun as Ieyatsu was cursing out at Reborn for doing such thing as Tsuna just looks fearful of Reborn, avoiding eye contract with him.

_One too shy, one too stupid. I wonder why did Cielo prefer Tsunayoshi if things come to the point..._ was all Reborn thought as he shot another one at Ieyatsu and Tsuna again, both hitting their mark this time. _But for now, it's not my worry at the moment._

* * *

Now you guys would like to know how old they are? Remember this is fanfiction, meaning ages will be changed to suit the story. Also the grade as well. Changed to suit the story as well.

Tsuna/Cielo: 16, Third Year (Kaichou by secret, Dame for public, nicknamed 'Mini Primo' in Mafia, 'Dame-Tsuna' by almost everyone, 'Tenth' by Hayato, 'Carnivore' by Hibari, 'Usagi' by Mukuro, 'Leone' by Innocenti, Aria, and Bermunda ((Don't ask how did they meet. It even scares me to think about it right now)) and 'Tuna-Fish' by Iemitsu when he finally have time to remember Tsuna)

Hibari/Nuvolo: 18, Third Year (Stubbornly decided to stay in Nami-chuu for a reason since he is Head of Disciplinary Committee, much to Tsuna's dismay [Tsuna: K-Kyoya-san... Why are you still here? Hibari: Hnn. To bite that Pineapple when he comes in. Tsuna: HIEEEE!], is called Bloodthirsty Cloud, nicknamed 'Skylark and Birdie' by Mukuro himself)

Lambo/Fulmine: 14, Second Year (Skipped a grade, thanks to his high IQ that he covers up with dumbass act of his, Cielo's otouto [Self-proclaimed], called Cow brat by Reborn and Hayato, much to their dismay)

Hayato/Tempesto: 17, Third Year (Held back a grade by Hibari's and Tsuna's interference, his mafia name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato, is called Puppy-Bomber by Reborn, was call Tako-head and Bakadera by Lambo!~)

Takeshi/Pioggio: 16, Third Year (Number One Baseball Star, Also was called Rain's Swordsman in mafia world, nicknamed 'Baseball-Idiot' by Hayato himself)

Ryohei/Sole: 18, Third Year (Held back, same as Hayato's, Number One Boxer, also called Extreme Boxer in mafia world, was personally called 'Lawn-head' by Hayato himself.)

Mukuro/Nebbio: 18, Third Year (Will be placed in class at later date, also called as Mis-Matched Demon in mafia world and is personally nicknamed 'Pineapple' by Hibari)

Chrome/Nebbia: 14, Second Year (Pushed up a grade, since she's smart as well, is called Nagi by Tsuna and Mukuro, Is called Gentle Nightmare in mafia term)

Reborn: 24 (So going to confuse the shit out of him later on, is Number One Hitman, nicknamed 'Sadist Tutor' and 'Devil's Reincarnation' by everyone who suffered by his sadism.)

Rest will be in next Chap!

REVIEW, RATE, OR FLAMES?~ I gladly eat them for you.


	5. SOPA ALERT

As you have heard of recently, **SOPA** was just recreated just a few days ago!

_**WE NEED TO STOP THIS FROM BEING PUT INTO ACTION! **_

Right now, I checked that we now need about _72k_ of signatures left before _**MARCH 19th! **_

This was created a month ago and I just _found out_, so here I am, passing along the words that this will **_seriously_** inhibits our ambition to post fanfictions on here, even blogs are not even tolerated!

Take out the *'s in the link below.

ht*tps:*/*petitions.*whitehouse.*gov/*petition/*stop-*sopa-*2014/*q0Vkk0Zr*

Please, help us to stop this and get our dear President to notice that this is the violation of our _**FREEDOM of SPEECH!**_

_**Thank you for reading this alert,**_

_JuCaos_


End file.
